


Evil Genius

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #560: Snape the Ravenclaw.</p>
<p><b>Warnings:</b> Mild bondage.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Evil Genius

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #560: Snape the Ravenclaw.
> 
> **Warnings:** Mild bondage.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Evil Genius

~

“I’ve never seen this side of Snape, mate.” 

Harry smiled. “He’s always liked research.”

“I suppose.” Ron eyed Severus and Hermione as they animatedly discussed Legilimency data. “Still, doesn’t he seem...different?”

“Not really. He’s always had Ravenclaw tendencies. He could’ve done well there.”

Ron hummed. “Hermione would’ve made a good Ravenclaw, too, actually. Or even a Slytherin; she _is_ ambitious.”

Severus said something that made Hermione glance over at Ron and giggle. “Erm, maybe we should go over there,” Harry said slowly. “Suddenly, the idea of them collaborating is making me really nervous.” 

Ron’s eyes went wide. “Bloody hell.” 

~

“That was pleasant,” said Severus as they Flooed into their living room. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” Closing the Floo, Harry turned towards Severus. “So what were you and Hermione discussing earlier?” he asked. “It almost looked like you two were plotting.” 

“Plotting? About Legilimency?” Severus snorted. “Please. We were simply comparing notes.” He inclined his head. “And you and Ronald were deep in conversation, too.” 

Harry grinned. “We were noticing your Ravenclaw traits.” 

“Ravenclaw, hm?” Severus pulled Harry close. “You know what you get when you combine Slytherin and Ravenclaw?”

“What?”

“Evil genius.” Severus smirked. “Shall I demonstrate?”

“Please.” 

~

Harry pulled against the restrains, but they held. Severus, his mouth hovering over Harry’s cock, smirked. “What do you want?” 

Unable to speak through the gag, Harry begged with his eyes. 

“Message received.” Eyes locked on Harry’s, Severus swallowed Harry’s cock down to the root. After some brief sucking, and some agile fingering of Harry’s hole, Harry came spurting down Severus’ throat. 

Shifting, Severus plunged into him, thrusting until he, too, came. 

Afterward, restraints gone, Severus murmured, “So you see, Ravenclaws research, Slytherins _use_ the information to their own end. Still think I’m a Ravenclaw?” 

Harry laughed. “Evil genius indeed.”

~


End file.
